shipsandthingsfandomcom-20200216-history
The United States Navy Ships at the battle of Lake Erie
United States Ships 1. The Lawrence The U.S.S. Lawrence was built in 1813, the same year of the battle. She was 109 feet long and armed with 20 guns. She served as the flagship of Commodore Perry until she was disabled and Perry had to transfer his flag to the Niagara. She sank a year later. Her remains were raised in 1875 and shown at a display at a museum. Tragically, a fire broke out and her remains burned in the process. 2. The Niagara The Niagara was probably the largest ship in Perry's fleet. She was 302 feet long and armed with 20 guns. She also was a brig and carried 2 cutters and a yawl. During the early stages of the battle of Lake Erie, she did virtually nothing. But, when Perry switched to the Niagara after the Lawrence was disabled, Perry led her into a bigger role. She captured two British ships during the chaotic fiasco. She was sunk in 1815 and raised in 1913. A replica from the remains has since been built and she looks exactly the same as before the battle. 3. The Tigress U.S.S. Tigress was a schooner in Perry's fleet. She was probably 50 feet long and only carried 1 gun. She participated in the battle, if only a little. She participated the following year in a battle against Indians in which the chief, Teschmush was killed. She and her 2 sisters sailed along and then were captured by the British and renamed H.M.S. Surprise. When the war of 1812 ended, she was sunk with her sisters. Her wreck may have been found in 1933, but since it is so decayed, we don't know for sure. 4. The Scorpion The Scorpion was a 2 gunned schooner. She was about 62 feet long. She played a key role in the end, with the help of a comrade she captured 2 fleeing British ships. After the battle, she transported troops until 1814. Then, she was taken with the Tigress, into the British Navy as H.M.S. Coinnface and 2 more guns were added. She was sunk in 1815 in Ontario after the war ended 5. The Trippe The Trippe was originally named Contractor. She was a 1 gun, 61 foot sloop. She was used to carry troops until the battle. She played a key role in the back of the Us formation and vanquished 2 British vessels soundly. When the battle was over, Trippe continued to transport troops until the British found her aground at Buffalo Creek. She was burned to ashes. 6. The Caledonia The Caledonia was a probable 18 gun brig. Her length is unknown. She was captured from the British in 1812. She was the 1st ship in the U.S. navy to bear this name. She played a key role in the battle with her long range guns. Following the battle, she transported troops and was sold in May 1815. In 2009, a wreck of a brig well preserved off the coast of New York was discovered and supposed to be the Caledonia. It has been proposed that the wreck be raised, but this violates New York State law. It has been appealed to the court. The trial has ended on March 31st 2011 after beginning in Sept. 2011. The judge says that the ship will not be allowed to be raised, whether its the Caledonia or not. 7. The Somers The Somers was a schooner. She was of unknown length and armament. Formerly called the Catherine, Perry purchased her from a family for $5,500 and played a key role in the battle. She attacked and battered 3 British Vessles. However, on August 12th 1814, British ships in disguise captured her and took her into their navy as H.M.S. Somers. 8. The Porcupine The Porcupine was a small schooner at the battle of lake Erie. She was about 60 feet long and carried 1 gun. She played a small role in the battle. She was sold in 1825 after being laid up at a dock since 1819. She thrived as a cargo vessel until 1873 at age 60. She was sunk in Lake Michigan due to a lack of seaworthiness. 9. The Ariel She was a schooner of about 60 feet and armed with 1 long gun and built in 1813. Beyond that, nothing is known. Category:Battleships Category:Schooners Category:Brigs Category:Sloops Category:US Navy Ships Category:Mysterious Vanishings